


回暖

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: ABO 孕期车





	回暖

Bucky Barnes并没有及时察觉自己怀孕了。当然了，他只是近来胃口不太好，以及小腹略有不适。这些对他来说只是无关紧要的小事，他没有放在心上，更没有表现出来。尤其在他们任务繁忙的这些日子里，他压下的一枪爆掉敌人脑袋后的呕吐感，抬头给Steve Rogers，他的爱人及队长，一个熟悉安心的微笑后，转头在没人看得见的地方呕出了胃酸，他也没有寻求帮助。

尽管热潮期还远，但发觉自己信息素不稳定的Bucky还是怀疑让他身体不适的源头是热潮期的紊乱，于是他给了自己一针抑制剂，以免妨碍紧接着的任务。而事情就是这天发生的，直到他难受到晕眩的瞬间，他还在怀疑是他扎的那针抑制剂起了副作用。他确定自己只是短暂地失去了意识，但Steve坚持不准他再参与任务，Bucky知道自己犟不过他，也不愿再看到Steve脸上紧张的表情，妥协在后方休息。好在这也是最后一天了，结束后Steve一秒也没耽误，立即把人送去Banner那里做全身检查。

Bucky觉得他太过夸张，但为了让他放心没有拒绝。结果出乎他的意料，他甚至花了好几秒理解那些单词的意思，以及它们的意义。在这过后他的第一反应是先不要告诉Steve，连他自己都没来得及想明白为什么。

“我想……自己告诉他。”他这么向Banner解释，也许配合他的表情并不是很有说服力，但Banner没有追问，这让他松了口气。

他才找回作为人的温度多久，竟然就要孕育另一个生命……Bucky摸了摸自己的腹部，虽然那里还很平坦，看不出任何不同。他有这个资格吗，去对一个全新的生命负责？

Banner按照Bucky的说法，告诉Steve他只是受了抑制剂的副作用影响，没有大碍，Steve蹙在一起的眉才舒缓开来。他不是过度紧张，只是再也经不起发生什么意外了。

“对不起Steve，我不该乱用药。”Bucky抢在Steve开口前道了歉，他声音又低又软，Steve就拿他没办法，张开的嘴又抿起，轻轻叹了口气。

Steve每次下任务的这天总是睡得很沉，尤其当Bucky在身边时。Bucky只在他身边躺了一会儿就起床离开了房间，他怕自己不安的呼吸声打扰到Steve。他走到厨房，打开冰箱看着一排排的食品，思考是否都适合怀孕的人吃。他没有这方面的知识，他经常忘记自己是个Omega。街上走着的那些孕妇让他觉得脆弱，而不久以后他也会那样挺着肚子出现在别人的视线中，让人觉得他需要被保护……天哪。Bucky扶着冰箱低头看着自己的肚子，不敢想象它一天天大起来的样子。

他又走回房间门口，Steve依然保持着刚才的睡姿没有变，床上空着的一大块位置是给他留的，Steve还伸直着胳膊，刚才Bucky把它当做枕头枕在上面。Bucky觉得一定是怀孕影响了他的情绪，不然他为什么会突然地莫名鼻酸。Steve如果知道一定会高兴的，他喜欢孩子，不会像他，根本不敢面对孩子纯真的笑脸。

“Bucky……”他出神地在卧室里坐了一会儿，天色逐渐暗下来，Bucky被睡眼惺忪的Steve沙哑的嗓音唤醒。

“醒了？饿不饿？我去给你做点吃的。”

“别去……”Steve朝他伸长了胳膊，Bucky走过去自然地被他圈进怀里，他刚睡醒的这段时间总是这样，乱着一头金发迷迷糊糊地赖着Bucky，像撒娇的大男孩，拖长了嗓音喊他的名字。

“Bucky——”

“嗯？”

“你真好闻。”Steve靠在他肩上，鼻子埋进他的脖子里。Bucky笑着躲他，“痒。”他说，Steve把人锢在怀里，又使劲嗅了几下。

“热潮期快了吗？”

“还没。”

“可是好闻。”Steve重复道，鼻尖滑过他颈上的脉搏，唇贴在脖子上啄吻。

他的胳膊收得更紧，吻从轻柔变得急促，Bucky突然有些慌，抬起手试图把人隔开，“等一下Steve……”

“嘘。”Steve在被窝里睡得暖烘烘的手伸进Bucky的衣摆里，“我们多久没做了？”

“唔。”Bucky心不在焉地靠在他怀里，在Steve的手指停在他乳尖的时候抖了一下，“三，三个礼拜？”

“更久。”Steve把人放倒在床上，掀起Bucky和他同款的那件睡衣。这两套印满卡通小熊的睡衣原本是Sam送来取笑他们用的，没想让他们真的穿，然而当下一回Sam再去他们家时，被坦然穿着他礼物开门的Steve惊得瞪大了眼珠，另一套衣服的主人在身后向他打招呼：“谢谢你的礼物Sam，很合身。”

“也很可爱。”Steve望着Bucky笑着补充。

他把衣摆拉倒胸口，露出刚才被他摸到挺立的双乳，俯下身用唇包住它们。

“Steve……”Bucky推他的手瞬间软了力气，被扣住手指拉到了身侧。Steve的拇指慢慢摩擦他金属质地的手指，在分成节的连接处来回，不属于人类的手掌被他握得温暖起来。然后他亲吻Bucky蜿蜒到左胸的疤痕，伸出舌头慢慢舔过那些凹凸不平的起伏。

“你知道吗，”Steve埋进他铺散在耳侧的棕发间，咬着他发烫的耳垂轻声吐气，“每次和你一起出任务都是折磨。”

“嗯……”Bucky侧过脸和他贴着，Steve几天没有好好刮过胡子了，他蹭了蹭他的胡须，“为什么？”

“你天天在我眼前晃，”Steve抬起头看着Bucky的眼睛，视线下移到他微翘的嘴唇，“我真的很想干你。”

Bucky因为他最后两个单词红了脸，偏偏说的人一脸认真，完全不像在说荤话。Steve压在他身上，Bucky尽量蜷了身子，不让自己的肚子受力。尽管一天之前他还扛着枪从三楼往下跳，在烟雾里灵活地打滚，但从知道肚子里有个还没成形的小生命那刻起，他就产生了本能的保护欲。

Steve还一无所知，他只觉得今天的Bucky好像格外脆弱，在他把手伸进他的内裤时曲起了腿，试图躲避什么。这让Steve更加深入地探进他的腿间，那里已经一片湿滑，被入侵时不断收缩，隐秘的入口却违背意愿地往外流水。

“你呢Bucky，想我吗？”Steve在他三根手指抽插出的水声中明知故问，Bucky已经湿了双眼，喘息中都是微弱的抽泣声。“Steve，我……”他咬紧了下唇，Steve的手指推得更深，打着圈刺激他的敏感点，然后他抽出手，带出来的蜜液溅得他手掌上都是。

Bucky哭喘一声搂紧了Steve的脖子，Steve把被淋湿的手抹在Bucky泛红的胸前，一部分被Steve舔进嘴里。他分开Bucky的腿，把自己硬挺硕大的阴茎推了进去，才刚进到一半，Bucky绷紧了腿抽气：“轻点，Steve，轻点……”

“不是喜欢我用力操进去吗？”Steve笑，拔出自己湿淋淋的性器，被操出形状的肉穴还没来得及合拢，又被劈开，捅到最深。

“啊……Ste…Steve……”他被撞碎了呻吟，扭着身子想躲。Steve插进去的那刻就没想再忍，他抓住Bucky扭动的胯骨，每一下都撞到最深。连接处混乱不堪，床单和揉成一团的睡裤无一幸免，被乱七八糟的体液打湿弄脏。Bucky似乎受不了了，哭着求他轻一点，Steve才放缓了速度，拉起他的腿让Bucky自己用手扶着，这样Steve便能更好地看清楚他湿乎乎的屁股和被操红的穴口。

“Steve……”Bucky小声叫他的名字，他还自己扶着大腿挨操，模样放荡又无辜。“这次射快一点好不好？”

“好。”Steve说，“那你自己来。”他拔出自己坐在了床上。

Bucky起身慢慢爬到他身上，撑着他的肩膀往下坐。他原本不想一捅到底，但那里太滑，顺畅非常地坐了下去。这比躺着进得还要深，Bucky战栗地脚趾都蜷在一起，涌出的眼泪糊到Steve的肩膀上。

这并没有使他占据主导位置，Steve抬着他的屁股往上顶弄，臀肉被他的手撑得大开，更多淫液顺着Steve的阴茎流到耻骨上。Bucky呜咽着绞紧了身体，他搂住Steve汗湿的脖子控制不住地流泪，在他耳边胡乱说着“慢一点”，“好舒服”之类的话，逼得Steve抱着他的肩膀把人放平，猛操进他的身体里。

Steve射得又慢又多，他没有刺进Bucky的生殖腔，留在穴道里的精液在他拔出来的时候很容易地溢了出来。Bucky迷迷糊糊地回忆他们上次热潮期Steve好几回堵在他腔口射精的感觉，不知道是哪一次让他们有了宝宝。Bucky疲惫地闭上眼睛，无力地拉着Steve的手指喊他。

“嗯？”Steve回握他的手，低下头吻他。

“我有一件事要和你说。”Bucky哑着嗓音说。闭着眼不看Steve能让他没那么难开口，但他还是睁开了眼睛。

“什么事？”

“嗯……我骗了你，我不是因为抑制剂的副作用才不舒服。”

他感到Steve的吻僵住，慢慢抬起头和他分开了距离。Bucky意识到他可能误会了什么，急忙坐了起来，在Steve紧张的表情中慌乱地开口：“不是！我没事，我的意思是，我……”

他无法顺畅地说出那个词，Bucky懊恼地揉乱自己的头发，低头想了几秒，抓起Steve的手放在自己的小腹上。

“你懂了吗？”Bucky在他逐渐变得不可思议地注视中咽了咽喉咙，换了一种说法羞涩地开口。

“嗯……你要当爸爸了Steve。”

Bucky轻柔地覆上那只按在自己肚子上的手。


End file.
